


【JayTim】Smoke

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 香煙是Jason的習慣及癮。Jason is used to smoke, and he knows he is addicted.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	【JayTim】Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 好像很久沒有更新JayTim哈哈，一直有在寫啦，只是Jason生賀不小心越寫越長（尷尬）沒更多時間完成其他的<<<
> 
> ＊ 其實寫這篇是因為六年前看QAF（美版）的時候，其中Brian和Justin吸煙的一幕，到現在還是很喜歡，所以才寫的。算是有個位置小小的致敬了那部經典吧～

在Jason Todd小時候，香煙就像是他最好的朋友一樣，他總會在閒時抽一根，更多是他煩躁的時候。對於Jason來說，吸煙是種習慣，他不會否認自己可能對此上癮。尼古丁讓他腦海中的煩惱一掃而空，使他滿腔無處發洩的活力和怒火平靜下來，那讓他可以短時間逃離現實。

他想不起當時學會抽煙，是因為他癮君子的養母，還是隔壁的姐姐給他嘗嘗，他也已經忘記了。反正他知道，他的煙盒總是不會離開身邊。在羅賓時期，他總是會被Bruce Wayne或是Alfred Pennyworth禁止抽煙，不過他一直都有自己的辦法藏好香煙，雖然他們也有辦法找出來。

他不知道的是Tim Drake一直都知道，甚至是喜歡他吸煙的樣子。當Tim小時候跟蹤他，第一次看到Jason吸煙的時候，他不得不承認確實有點被嚇到，他從來沒有想過這是羅賓應有的樣子。那天晚上是在Gotham一條陰濕的小巷裡頭，Tim剛好躲在Jason後方不遠處的位置，看著他靠在牆邊，不知從何拿出一枝香煙。如果Tim沒有算錯的話，Jason那個時候大概是15歲左右。

Tim不明白為何Jason的神情總是帶著不配襯的成熟，和Dick Grayson不一樣，Dick的樂觀讓年輕的他一直看上去充滿活力。技術上來說，Tim知道為甚麼Jason的臉上常掛著不自配襯的神采。然而在那天晚上，他意識到Jason就像是黑洞一樣。一旦Tim把視線投進去，他便再也會法踏出這個地方。

那個晚上，他就在小巷裡，偷偷地躲在垃圾箱後方，默不作聲地凝視Jason。昏黃的街燈和微弱的月光勉強地照亮無人的後巷，沒有人注意到那裡有一個少年，和一個看著少年的男孩。Tim聽到打火機「嗒」的一聲作響，眼看叼著香煙的Jason用手擋著火種，同時把腦袋傾側，好讓煙草可以被火焰點燃。火光映射在Jason的臉上，就算在這個距離下，Tim仍然可以看到少年那雙暗藍的眼眸，不像Dick的明亮，也不似Bruce的深沉。這話說來奇怪，但Tim覺得Jason的眼睛，就和自己的一樣。

在煙霧上升的一瞬，原本的火燄馬上消下去，黑暗中只閃爍著香煙的火苗。Jason的腦袋靠在牆上，月色散落在他的臉頰上，雙眼寫滿了Tim讀不懂的惆悵，他不明白為甚麼Jason就像背負了整個世界的重量一樣。可是就在這個時候，Tim確定自己回不去了，因為他那愚蠢不已的內心，正在無可挽救地急速跳動。不過那個時候，Jason根本不知道Tim的心意，甚至根本就不認識Tim這個人。

後來，經歷了許多事情，Jason死了，Tim代替他成為羅賓。然後Jason復活，對於這個取代自己的男生有無法言喻的敵意，甚至有好幾次差點殺了Tim。直到現在，他們僵持的關係終於在Jason逐漸恢復理智，以及時間的幫助下，終於緩和過來。Tim成為了Jason在家族中最要好的那個成員，他們的關係甚至開始變質，正通往一個陌生卻暗自嚮往的道路。

有時候，紅羅賓會跑到紅頭罩的夜巡路線，陪他一同巡邏，反之亦然。巡視過後，他們會在Gotham隨意一座大樓的天台上，享受著難得相對寧靜的城市。Tim坐在天台的欄杆上，他最近過得不是很好，W.E.的事情，加上沒日沒夜的打擊罪犯活動，他幾乎已經三天沒有真正睡過一場覺，腦袋也被濃霧包圍，無法好好思考。

Jason站在他觸手可及的範圍，手肘抵在欄杆上，放鬆地靠上去，薄唇叼著一根沒有點燃的香煙。Tim在很久以前說過並不喜歡煙草的味道，自此Jason在Tim附近的時候，會自覺地不點燃香煙，況且Tim在身邊的時候，Jason從來沒有感覺到需要吸煙的衝動。

「給我打火機。」Tim突然說話打破了這刻的寧靜，他沒有轉過頭看向Jason，後者雖然疑惑，但並沒有說甚麼，只是在褲袋中把打火機放到男生的手上。感覺到掌心的重量，Tim終於翻過身，和Jason面向同一個方向。他把男人嘴角的香煙拿走，放到自己的嘴巴裡，同時一氣呵成地把煙蒂燃點起來。

男生用力地吸了一口，卻被濃郁的煙草嗆鼻，難受地咳嗽。大概猜出Tim是第一次抽煙，Jason不住翻了個白眼，雙指熟練地把男生仍提著的香煙夾回來，另一隻手則輕拍對方的後背。「我記得你並不喜歡煙味。」Jason沒有抽那根香煙，但也沒有把它撳滅。「我只是想試一下。」待Tim緩過來後，才開口說道。Jason把香煙遞到嘴邊，吸了口熟悉的尼古丁，沒有把煙霧吐出，反倒是把坐在欄杆上的男生拉到自己面前。小紅鳥仰起頭看著他，暗藍色的雙眸顯出了不惑。

Jason緩慢地把嘴巴裡的氣體，小心地向Tim的臉呼出，讓對方不致於再次被嗆到。「滿意了？」這次Tim再沒有被煙草嗆到，先是眨眨眼睛，又搖搖頭。「是甚麼在困擾這個漂亮的小鳥腦袋？」Jason又如法向Tim呼出氣體，另一隻手則輕敲後者的額角。Tim垂著眼簾，似是不想承認地低聲回應︰「我只是覺得累了。」說實話，Jason並沒有想到會得到這種答案，可是他很了解Tim現在的心情。

「你想要更猛烈的嗎？」Jason把Tim向自己拉得更接近，身體貼上了對方的，可稱得上為一個擁抱，感覺到懷中人點頭確認，他又繼續說︰「一般來說我不喜歡讓未成年接觸這種東西，但……」男人用力地吸了口尼古丁，指尖夾著香煙的手摟在男生的腰上，另外的手則抬起對方的下巴，好讓自己可以對準Tim微啟的嘴巴，然後一把親下去。

沒有料想到此舉的Tim有點驚訝地輕呼一聲，卻又很快地融化在Jason的親吻和懷抱中。他不知道是由於尼古丁，還是對於Jason的感情所致，可是他感覺腦海中的煩惱一掃而空，卻無法清楚思考，愚蠢的心跳就像當日意識到自己的心意時，強烈且快速地跳動。最終他選擇閉上眼眸，雙臂環在男人的背後，手則攀到寬廣的肩上。他們的吻充斥煙草的味道，卻被內心的甜蜜喜悅沖淡。

「你比我更早就學會吸煙。」Tim撫過自己被親得紅腫的嘴巴，享受被對方緊抱著的感覺。Jason抖抖手上的煙灰 ，讓下巴擱在對方肩上一個讓他舒適的位置上，有些不解地問︰「你為甚麼會知道？」Jason低沉的聲音有點沙啞，撥動了Tim的心弦。「因為我很聰明。」就算不用看到Jason的臉，他也知道對方肯定又給他翻了個白眼。「Hmm，所以這個聰明的鳥寶寶需要再來一口嗎？」

Tim不用說話，只需抬起頭便足以讓Jason了解他的想法。男人勾起嘴角，把香煙放到男生的嘴邊，讓他可以咬住它。至於Jason則張開嘴巴，把那一截露在外頭的香煙含到嘴裡，好讓他們四片唇瓣可以觸碰上對方。他們互相交換氣息，煙草味並沒有影響他們的吻，那嚐起來就像Jason。Jason張開嘴巴，把礙事的香煙扔到地上，好讓自己可以好好地親上對方的嘴巴。①

那天晚上，他們的關於完全改變，甚至租了一家尚算不錯的公寓，開始同居。Tim固然沒有開始抽煙，Jason吸煙的頻率也大大降低。一來是因為Tim並不喜歡煙味，雖然他知道對方喜歡看自己吸煙的樣子，二來是在Tim的身邊，Jason沒有甚麼確實需要吸煙的想法。吸煙是習慣，是癮，Tim也一樣，是他吸進體內的氧氣，是他呼出身體的尼古丁。

有些時候，Jason無法抗拒想要吸煙的欲望，就像現在一樣。義警，特別是蝙蝠家族們，大部分時間都是比較安全的，每個人都受過刻苦的訓練，他們被訓練為完美的戰士。可誰也無法保證自己的性命安危，確實那麼的安穩。Jason恨這種時刻，如果傷勢是受在自己身上，那麼他完全可以處理這種情況。可是當受傷的人是他重視的人，特別是那個叫Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne的紅羅賓的話，那麼他完全會為此而失控。

這本來是個簡單不已的任務，你知道，就像他們一如往常的夜間活動一樣。找到罪犯，打敗他們，將他們扔到GCPD，完工。不管是紅頭罩還是紅羅賓，都沒有想到這是一場有所預謀的報復行動。Tim比Jason更早一點意識到這個情況不對勁，因此在倉庫爆炸真正發生以前，Tim先一步從Jason的身後把對方撲倒，用自己的身體保護了男人。

所幸的是炸彈離他們還有一段距離，而且他們的制服有防火功能，因此Tim只受了點輕傷，並因為爆炸的衝擊已暫時暈倒。這個情況讓Jason嚇得慌亂，腦海中不斷閃回當年在埃塞俄比亞的情景，Jason發誓他不能再讓這無助的情況發生在自己面前，可是他無法保護自己的愛人。Tim微弱的呼吸聲讓Jason活過來，他快速而謹慎地把男生帶回他們的安全屋，熟練地把男生包紮好，大手放到Tim一上一下的胸腔上感受著對方活著的證據，低下頭在男生蒼白的唇上留下一吻，便走到窗台上坐下來。

他們當時挑選這所公寓的時候，有一部分原因是為了這個窗台，陽光可以透過窗戶照射到屋內，月光也一樣。Jason把窗戶打開，讓夏日的晚風吹拂過自己。他把煙灰缸放在一旁，點燃了已經好一段時間沒有抽過的香煙。香煙曾經可以讓他平靜下來，可現在無論多少根也無法讓他冷靜下來。一枝又一枝，一根接一根，二十根很快就被消滅，可是他無法把Tim受傷的畫面在腦海中趕出去。

Tim在床上醒了過來，低頭看到自己的身上已經被處理好傷口，望到自己已經回到家中，手撫過沒有溫度的床邊。他知道Jason在哪裡，不加思索便向著窗台走去。才剛推開半掩的房門，濃厚的煙草味瞬間躥進鼻腔。Tim皺起眉頭，雖然他料到對方的行為，但他沒有想到會那麼嚴重。他輕易地在窗台瞥見到Jason的身影。冰冷的月光散落在男人的身上，他機械地一口一口吸著手上的香煙，煙灰缸裡滿滿是煙灰和撳滅了的香煙。

透過夜色，Tim可以看到Jason的側臉，他憶起那個意識自己心意的那個晚上。Jason眼中那無法抹去的破碎以及減輕的重量，再一次把Tim吸進Jason的世界裡，男生甚至無法動彈。小時候讀不懂對方眼眸中的意思，現在可以輕易解讀出來。香煙的火苖照亮了Jason的雙眼，現在他的雙眼是湖水綠的，並非如同羅賓時期的他般暗藍。Tim有時候會想這是否因為拉撤路之池，被那奇異的池水復生後帶來的後果。

不過不管是羅賓還是紅頭罩也好，Tim喜歡的是Jason Peter Todd。他根本不在意他的面具是甚麼，只重視內在的那個他。

他繼續往前走，就算是沉浸在思緒中的Jason，也沒有忽視逐漸靠近的腳步聲。Tim並不喜歡穿拖鞋，因此Jason可以聽到柔軟的腳掌踏在雲石的聲音。男人並沒有花心思把腦袋轉過去，他知道對方在想甚麼，正如男生知道他在想甚麼一樣。「嘿。」Tim爬到Jason的懷中，找了個舒適的位置後便把後背靠到男人的胸膛上。Jason沒有說甚麼，只是把手上的香煙撳滅，雙手用力地抱緊懷中的男生，在對方的髮旋上輕親一口。

「臭。」Tim皺著鼻子抱怨，Jason把他抱得更緊，前者甚至確定對方會在自己的身上留下紅印，不過誰在意呢？「對不起。」他是這樣說的，Tim的手放在Jason比他要大的雙手上，不太在意地說︰「為了甚麼？」沉默半嚮，Jason沙啞的聲音才在寂靜的空間響起︰「為了爆炸的事情。」Tim把Jason的手掌板過來，手指沿著掌心的紋路一直描繪著。

「那不是你的錯。」Jason任由Tim難得相對孩子氣的行為，確保只要自己其中一隻手還環在男生的腰上，便讓對方隨意把玩自己的手。「我應該意識到那是場復仇，而你不應該受傷，更不應該是那種情況。」Jason抱著他的手已經用力得Tim吃痛，可他沒為此作聲反抗。「我不可能讓你再面對倉庫爆炸這種情況，而且你知道我們不可能一直安然無恙的。現在你沒事，我也沒事，所以一切都很好。」

Tim把自己的手扣到Jason的手上，腦袋則向後靠到男人寬廣的肩膀，暗藍色的雙眼在月光下閃閃生輝。Jason側過頭在男生柔軟的唇上留下一吻，緩慢且溫柔。「我就在這裡，Jay。」Tim拉著Jason的手放到自己的心臟上，好讓對方可以感受到自己的心跳。

「我知道，Timmy。操……我愛你。」只是Tim的聲音便讓Jason腦海中的負面情緒一掃而空，他知道自己的不能失去懷中的男生，他是他的理智，他的情感，他的一切。Jason把頭埋在Tim的頸窩間，用力地汲取屬於男生獨有的味道。「嗯哼，我知道。」Tim稍稍側過腦袋，靠在男人的腦袋上。「別抽那麼多了。」Jason讓細碎的親吻散落到Tim露出來那白晢的肩膀上，有些口齒不清的說︰「有了你，我不會對其他的事物再上癮。」

Jason張開嘴巴，輕咬出一個又一個紅色的印記。「你把我身上弄得都是煙味。」Tim雖然不滿地抱怨道，但並沒有任何反抗的動作，順從地讓對方做他想做的事情。「Hmm，那就都是我的味道了，很好。」Jason似乎毫不客氣地在笑，Tim不住翻了個白眼。「你是個難以置信的變態，我之前有跟你說過嗎？」

「上一次你說我是個愛上弟弟的變態哥哥時？是的，說過了。」

「Fuck you, Jason Todd.」

「嗯，這正是我在想的。」

**Author's Note:**

> ① 這就是我說的那幕，雖然已經忘了是哪季哪集，但這幕我真的印象深刻......想再看QAF嗚嗚嗚。是說這裡也有看過QAF（美）的人嗎？


End file.
